<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your going too... WHAT?! by UnknownAnonymousAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846621">Your going too... WHAT?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/UnknownAnonymousAuthor'>UnknownAnonymousAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950s, Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Criminal Kenny Ackerman, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Detective Eld Jinn, Detective Erwin Smith, Detective Gunther Schultz, Detective Hange Zoë, Detective Moblit Berner, Detective Oluo Bozado, Detective Petra Ral, Detectives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hange Zoë is Comforting, Hange Zoë is in Denial, I don't read the manga, Levi Has Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has Trust Issues (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mentioned Furlan Church, Mentioned Isabel Magnolia, Minor Character Death, Minor Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral, Minor Original Character(s), Mob Boss Zeke, Mutual Pining, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Plot, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Their's more plot than I anticipated, though Zeke is in this, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/UnknownAnonymousAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyyo! I don't have a summary for this yet (partially because I wasn't planning on posting it yet) but you can read it if you want. I didn't want my draft to be deleted and I'm to lazy to remake it so here ya go. Don't expect any updates soon this is sorta on a hiatus, so ya, enjoy!</p><p>P.S. I'll probably change the title at some point because I hate this one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny Ackerman &amp; Levi, Levi &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi &amp; Hange Zoë, Levi &amp; Original Character(s), Levi/Hange Zoë, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moblit Berner &amp; Hange Zoë, Oluo Bozado &amp; Eld Jinn &amp; Petra Ral &amp; Gunther Schultz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your going too... WHAT?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I usually but stuff here, but I talked about all of it in the summary. Oh wait, there is something I can say, this chapter is completely finished yet, there. Anyway, hope ya like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi's alarm went off at around 5 A.M., he hadn't gone to bed until 3 A.M. the previous night due to a business meeting gone wrong. Though this barely affected him since he didn't get much sleep on a good night anyway. Stretching, he turned off the alarm before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Levi lived in a one-bedroom apartment that while it wasn't the biggest place, certainly looked very tidy and clean due to Levi's extensive efforts. It was cheap and very conveniently right above the small tea shop he owned, of course, the tea shop was merely just a side job and something to do during the day.</p><p>Levi finished up in the bathroom and went back to his room to put on some clothes, opening his dresser he pulled out so neatly folded black dress pants, a crisp white longsleeved button-up shirt, and a dark brown waistcoat. Then he grabbed an expensive-looking watch from the bedside table. Even though he only worked at a small tea shop Levi prided himself on always looking presentable and keeping himself, and his surrounding clean. Once he deemed himself nice enough, he went to the kitchen and made himself a piece of toast with some black tea too.</p><p>Levi opens up shop at 7 A.M., it's currently 5:57 A.M. which leaves him with about an hour to make sure the shop is cleaned up. Sliding on his polished black dress shoes, he unlocked his door and went downstair's to where he had his small tea shop called A Quiet Place. Flipping a switch, a warm light filled the shop, the stairs had led him down to right next to the counter, on the counter there were a few sweets you could buy with your tea, and behind there was a wall covered in different types of teas. On the far side of the shop, there were some tables and chairs for people to enjoy their tea at, a small bookshelf sat in the corner, it was a small, cozy shop, one that you would expect to be anything else, but a small tea shop.</p><p>Making his way over to the counter he unlocked it and pulled out some cleaning supplies that sat next to a small safe, a first aid kit, a knife, a bloody handkerchief, and a gun. Levi then proceeded to aggressively clean the entire tea shop blood stains or not, once he was sure there was no evidence left of what had occurred the night before, he put away the cleaning supplies and opened the blinds. Check his watch he saw that it was 6:54 A.M., so he unlocked the door and flipped the closed sign to open, sighing, he took his place behind the counter waiting for his first customers to arrive.</p>
<hr/><p>Hange's alarm had gone off for the 5th time, and for the 5th time, she lazily attempted to hit the snooze button, except this time she accidentally knocked it onto the floor. Yawning, she leaned down to turn it off, planning to go back to sleep when she saw the time, 6:52 A.M.</p><p>"Shit." Hange jumped out of bed, grabbed her glasses off her nightstand, and rushed to the bathroom.</p><p>She was late, she had to be at work in 8 minutes, and it takes her 20 minutes to get there. She worked as a forensics detective so she was often in the lab, but on special cases, she'd get called out to the crime scenes, she had decent enough pay to afford a two-bedroom apartment one of which she used as a home lab plus storage. Luckily she had fallen asleep in her nice enough clothes so she didn't have to change, she kept all of her lab clothes at work, after brushing her teeth she puts her tangled hair up into a messy ponytail, and rushes to the kitchen to grab an energy bar. On her way out she nearly forgets to grab her work bag before leaving her apartment and running to work.</p><p>...</p><p>She arrived 14 minutes late to work completely out of breath after practically sprinting to work.</p><p>"Your late again." Moblit informs her at the door.</p><p>"Maybe your just early." She counters grabbing her lab coat.</p><p>"Theirs a meeting in 5 minutes so you probably don't need that."</p><p>"What meeting?" Hange puts her lab coat back and heads to the coffee machine.</p><p>"The one they announced earlier this morning." Moblit follows her.</p><p>'Of course, they did.' Hange thinks. "Is it about the case?"</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>They had been working on this case for who knows how many months now with little to no progress at all. There have been a series of crimes such as murder, theft, physical assault, drug trafficking, arms trafficking, counterfeiting, and contract killing, which they believe all leads back to a notorious mob boss only known as Zeke, but they still had little to no information about him or his whereabouts. Hopefully, that will change after today's meeting, but everyone was in such low spirits that no one expected much to be uncovered.</p><p>...</p><p>"You're all here today because we have found another body this morning." Erwin, the detective chief, announced at the start of the meeting.</p><p>"Does it have to do with the Zeke case?" Someone questioned.</p><p>"We believe so, it was a man named Daniel Nikk, notorious for drug trafficking, and someone who we know to have been in contact with Zeke."</p><p>"Was it an assassination?" </p><p>"If it was it was a very sloppy one, he was ultimately killed by a knife to the chest, but he had lacerations all over, so it was most likely a fight." Erwin paused to let that sink in.</p><p>"A knife? Why not just use a gun." Someone commented.</p><p>"We believe he was possibly going to, coming from, or at a 'business meeting'." He finished.</p><p>"A feud in their ranks?" Hange muttered to herself.</p><p>"Or just an unhappy client." She rubbed her face.</p><p>"Where was he found?" Moblit speaks up.</p><p>"In a dumpster on 24th Street."</p><p>"Sounds rushed." Hange comments.</p><p>"Or just done by an amateur." Another adds.</p><p>"Anyway I want all of you working on this case, I'll send out updated files later, you're all dismissed." Erwin gathers his papers and walks out.</p><p>Hange rubs temples, sighing gets up, and follows Moblit out, 'It's going to be a long day.' She thinks.</p>
<hr/><p>Levi has been having a slow day today, he's spent most of it sitting behind the counter reading and drinking tea, only getting up to tend to the few customers that trickle in and out every once in a while. These days are probably his favorite, the days where he can relax with a good book and tea while listening to the soft jazz he plays in the shop. Levi sighs as he here's the bell on the door jingle as some kids entire the shop, getting up he smooths out his clothes and stands at the counter.</p><p>"Yeah, I heard a body was found over there that's why it's blocked off." One of the kids says as they walked to the counter.</p><p>Levi stiffens, a body was found? Was it... Damn it, this is why he prefers to do things himself. Other people usually just get in the way or mess things up in this case, the only way to get something done right was to do it yourself. They would be able to track it back to him would they, if they did what would he-</p><p>"Hello?! Hello!!?" The kids that had walked in earlier were now standing in front of him, while one rudely leaned over the counter to wave a hand in his face.</p><p>"What do you want." Levi glares at them.</p><p>"Finally! Can I have a coffee with extra sugar." The kid asks, clearly misunderstanding that this was a TEA SHOP and not a coffee shop.</p><p>"This is a tea shop." Levi clenches and unclenches his fist a few times under the counter to calm down.</p><p>"So you don't have coffee?" The kid pouts, jeez parents were really starting to slack on teaching manners these days.</p><p>"No, just tea." What part of the statement 'this is a tea shop' did he not understand, Levi really just wanted to say 'get out,' but unlike the kid, he had at least some manners.</p><p>"Nevermind." The kid huffs turning around and leaving with his friends, good, Levi doesn't have a very high tolerance for kids.</p><p>The shopkeeper's bell jingles as the kids leave and a man in a black coat with a fedora walks in. Levi almost does a double-take at the new customer, but resists the urge, he should have expected this after last night, slowly he opens the counter slightly and his hand hovers over the knife ready for anything. He doesn't expect the man to attempt to kill him in broad daylight, but he can never be too sure.</p><p>"One cup of camomille tea to-go." The man says, keeping his head down and his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Levi takes his hand out of the cabinet deciding that his life wasn't in danger at the moment and silently prepares the man's tea, he has been in this situation enough times to predict what was going to happen already. It was most likely that he was going to get some kind of note or message of some sort. Finishing the tea, he pours it into a to-go cup and puts a lid on it before handing it to him.</p><p>"That will be $3.00." Levi is handed three dollars and as expected theirs a slip of paper in with it.</p><p>By the time Levi puts the cash into the cash register the man is already gone, sighing he sits down and unfolds the paper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>6/12</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2436 Maple Ave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>10 P.M.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>6/12, that's in 5 days, later than he expected, he supposes they just wanted to wait for the situation to cool down a bit. Hearing the jingle of the doorbell, Levi folds the small piece of paper and tucks it into his pocket for later before getting up to greet the new customer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>